This Game Of Ours
by Onomatopoeia Barbie
Summary: Gaara has been spying on Naruto whenever he's taking a bath. Naruto finds out and decides to seduce the shy and poker-faced Kazekage into doing more than just peeking. (Seme!Gaara x Uke!Naruto)


Title: **This Game Of Ours**  
Author: **Onomatopoeia Barbie**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Genre: **PWP/Romance**

Synopsis: **Gaara has been spying on Naruto whenever he's taking a bath. Naruto finds out and decides to seduce the shy and poker-faced Kazekage into doing more than just peeking.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. If I did? Oh boy! The show would be a hardcore Yaoi anime. I mean a really naughty and explicit one.**

Author's Note:****** Firoza is the name of a teal colored gemstone. I had to ask google what the name of a teal colored gemstone was. lol**

* * *

The guest room's doors opened. A young and tall man with tanned skin, blond hair and fiery but, innocent blue eyes, almost like the color of the sky, emerged from out of there with a big excited grin adorning his face. A smile that had a mischievous, eager, and playful look to it. He played with the zipper from the small bag he was carrying over his right shoulder while he closed the door behind him.

He stopped after a few seconds and looked out of the corner of his eye to the back when he heard a quiet noise, now he was sure that tonight would be the night, he couldn't wait any more.

He walked with in an upbeat and cheerful manner but, very quietly since he wasn't supposed to be up this late at night and didn't want to get scolded by Captain Yamato. Not today, that he was about to get what he's wanted for a long time, he had been waiting for this for a few months now and today would be the day when he was finally going to bet it all.

He stopped right before turning a corner, when he heard several footsteps getting near him and quickly hid himself behind a large vase that he was sure would hide him.

"What a drag!" When Naruto tried to remember how many times he'd heard that phrase, he couldn't hide his laughter.

"Quit being a crybaby and act like a man already, Shikamaru! Come on, don't be such a prude. Gaara and Kankuro must be asleep already, along with everyone else. So they won't catch us." Naruto saw the tired and bored look Shikamaru sent Temari, and he couldn't help but compare his friend to Kakashi-sensei when he was carried by Bushier Eyebrows.

"If only we could be 100% sure of that. It'd be such a drag to have to explain things to everyone."

"Stop your whining, you sloth!" The blonde girl interrupted him. "Just stop overanalyzing things and stop worrying so much. Why don't you just come play with me in my room, huh?" The Nine-Tails saw how the two lovebirds started walking farther away while still arguing, they were a perfect example of the old saying Opposites Attract.

He waited until they completely disappeared out of sight. Once he made sure there was no one around, he stepped from behind the vase and started making his way to his desired location in complete silence. But, he swore that he could still hear a quiet swishing sound behind him and decided to not turn around, it wasn't necessary.

He walked down the stairs and walked across a deserted hall, it was completely dark since there were no windows in that place and he decided to turn on his flashlight until he got to where he wanted.

He opened a big wooden door that slowly revealed an splendid restroom. There was a beautiful window that let the moon's light shine through, illuminating the entire room. Naruto noticed the way the stars and the moon illuminated an enormous mirror with golden frames, that was beside a huge bathtub. He entered the room and walked up to a very elegant sink where he slowly put down his bag. After he finished doing that, he closed the door behind him and was ready for… The game to start.

He turned on the water to let it start filling the bathtub, and added a decent amount of soap jell to spread a delicious and enjoyable smell of sweet peaches. He walked until he was in front of the mirror. He looked at himself for a few moments, studying his own reflection with a steady gaze, almost as if he was lost in thought, his eyes focused behind him and that's when he saw him.

Gaara.

The blond turned around and they both locked gazes, crossing sapphires against firozas.

"Aren't you going come a little closer, Gaara?" The blond smiled as he watched the redhead who remained completely solemn and watching him out of the corner of his eye, from the same corner where his best friend had caught him. "You're not going to do it today either, huh?" There was nothing but silence after this second question. "I see that you're not going to change this little game of ours, all right, then I'll just go ahead and do what I came here to do."

Naruto slid his hands over his body without turning his eyes away from the redhead, looking right at the Kazekage's eyes, and removed his orange and black jacket at a tediously slow space. He could clearly see the way Gaara was staring at him with absolute lust as he followed each movement his hands made.

"I don't understand how you'd rather just watch." He slowly started lifting up the black t-shirt he was wearing underneath the jacket. "You've done it this entire time and I don't get it. But the mere thought of having you here, turns me on. I know that you'll never miss these meetings." He whispered as the t-shirt joined the jacket on the floor.

Naruto ran his hands over his toned stomach, training extra hard definitely showed. He watched how Gaara was licking his lips when his fingers started touching his perky and already hard rosy nipples. It really tuned him on whenever he watched the redhead try his hardest to restrain himself, he could only guess how hard it must be for him to have him this close and not be able to touch him and devour him until he made him beg for more. What he still didn't understand was why he didn't just do it? But, that didn't matter, today Gaara would surrender to his craving of possessing him.

"Come on Gaara~! I know you want me…" He ran his hands from his neck and slowly started moving them down his chest, while he let soft purring and moans sounds escape his lips. "Aaah, some on 'Kazekage-sama', this hands could be your hands, exploring my body…" His voice was provocative just like his movements, Gaara didn't move, but he didn't stop looking at that smooth body with complete desire.

"Do you have any idea the amount of risks I had to take just to be here?" Naruto moved his hands down until he reached his pants, he opened them and slowly started lowering them, Gaara's breathing started coming out faster. "Just to have you here in front of me. Staring at me just like the way you are now. You want me Gaara, like you've never wanted anything in your entire life." Gaara gazed at Naruto's eyes in surprise and Naruto smiled. "It was worth it, because now you can't live without this and you need me."

"I know that you dream about me every night, you want to take me by force, right? Sadist. I know you still have bait of the old Gaara left in you, don't you? You pretend to not be like that but, I know you secretly like to do things the rough way and… What a better person than the only one who's been able to defeat you. You wish to dominate me, put me in my place, show me how much stronger you've become, take me up against the wall… aaah…" One of his hands had gotten inside his boxers. "You want to have me only for yourself, you want to make me yours…"

The water automatically stopped running, the tub was ready and filled to the top, the bubbles covered the entire surface in the liquid and the aroma only strengthen the young boys' senses.

"Show me your power, Gaara. Let me see what you're capable of to get what you want." The blond challenged as he slowly got rid of the last article of clothing that covered his tantalizing body, making him seem irresistible when you took in mind the added defiant attitude.

Naruto watched how a very different smile from all the other ones that Gaara had ever shown, appeared on his face. He noticed that shine in those teal colored eyes and then he knew, he was going the right way. It was only a matter of minutes until the other Jinchuriki would crave it so much that his self-control would finally break down. He was already really, really aroused and it showed in his body, there was no question about it. That's why Gaara had stopped looking at him in the yes.

Naruto got in the tub, covering his body in foam and let out a quiet moan when he came in contact with the water. He could see how Gaara finally started moving away from his spot and came closer to be able to get a better view in complete silence.

He started softly caressing himself and enjoying the sensations, he knew that he probably looked sexy and mouth-watering through Gaara's eyes and that really turned him on. Being watched by his favorite Kage was really making him hot, it was something really naughty and exciting.

His hands were gently and eagerly exploring his body and he couldn't keep on holding his moans back. His hard-on was more than obvious but, there was still a long way until he reached the end, he had something awesome planned for Gaara, but there was still time, right now he should just go ahead and enjoy the moment. He knew that Gaara couldn't watch what he was doing below the water because, of the foam but this didn't worry him one bit. So he took his erection in his right hand and started stroking it slowly.

"Aaah Gaara! If these were your hands…" He moaned, opened his eyes and felt Gaara's gaze on him, desperate, lustful, wishing they were really his hands the ones exploring that wet and slippery body. "Touching me, fondling me, caressing me… oh Kazekage-sama… you're tongue running over my skin…" As he talked his hands touched each body part he mentioned. "My neck… my chest… aahh… playing with my nipples and torturing them until the limit… tasting my skin and taking delight on it…"

He sea how the teal eyes closed themselves tight shut, trying to concentrate and that's when he decided to deliver the finishing blow. The redhead opened his eyes when he heard how the blond got out of the tub and was laying down on an orange towel beside it. Naruto had never done this, he usually just ended things on the bathtub but today...

"It's time you started enjoying the whole show, my One-Tailed Raccoon." The blond laid down in front of Gaara and spread his legs, giving the redhead a perfect view of what he was about to do.

He took his hard-on in his right hand and started rubbing it softly while he moaned lewdly and with the left hand he fondled the rest of his body. Gaara had stood up in one fast move from his guard of sand, that he had used to sit down and watch the blond in the tub.

"Aaah, Gaara… come here… aaah… take me… I can't take it anymore…" The strokes on his own dick and knowing full well that he was being watched made him so hot and needy. He wanted the redhead to finally make up his mind but, he still remained standing up as he watched the little show he was offering him, with a burning passion in his eyes. He started moving his hips to the rhythm of his hand on his erection, if Gaara didn't make up his mind soon it would be too late, he closed his eyes tight shut and enjoyed the sensation his hand was giving him. He was starting to give up on Gaara ever doing something, when all of a sudden he heard a quiet murmured and opened his eyes.

"You asked for it, Naruto." Naruto looked at Gaara's sadistic smile and was surprised, not by seeing Gaara's old psychotic smile but by what he saw next.

Gaara started undressing in front of him without one ounce of shame, Naruto, honestly couldn't believe it, after all this time Gaara had finally decided to act. Naruto felt a strange heat appear in his tummy when he thought of how in a few minutes the One-Tailed Raccoon would fuck him and make him his.

Gaara still didn't look at him almost as if he was waiting for him to change his mind and regret his invitation, he knew that he probably still thought back to when everyone used to fear him and run away from him, but Naruto was not going to regret it or change his mind.

Gaara finished undressing under Naruto's wanton gaze as, the blond took notice of the effect all his hard work had caused, Gaara had an enormous erection and kept his teal eyes locked on him.

Gaara moved closer to the blond and threw himself on top of him, immobilizing his hands immediately, the blond by mere instinct tried to get free but, he couldn't and it wasn't like he had tried with a whole lot of force. The teal eyed boy smiled at this.

"Now you'll get what we both want."

Gaara's hands tightened around Naruto's to make sure he knew who was in charge around here now while he kept both his hands and body immobilized underneath him. The kiss was intense, rough, hard, and possessive. Naruto felt after a couple of minutes that he was suffocating but couldn't break free even if he wanted to. Gaara broke the kiss and moved back in that moment and held on to the blond's hands with his left hand while with the right hand he started tracing every inch of that smooth body.

"Aaah!" Naruto moaned after he felt how once Gaara's hand had explored all of his upper body, he had stopped on his member. "Yes, Gaara. Ng~! Just like that, Kazekage-sama!" The Fifth Kazekage was rubbing his dick with harsh and violent movements, but without being too rough, he knew what it was that Naruto liked and wanted, he had watched him a lot of times as he did this to himself, he knew perfectly well everything that turned the blond on.

"Do you like that, Naruto?" The redhead asked in a deeper than usual voice.

"Yes…"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes… I can't stand it… aaah, Gaara!"

"Get inside me now, you damn Kage… I can't wait any more!" The blond screamed as he arched in pleasure, he was too turned on to last much longer and judging by Gaara's larger than average cock that was rubbing up against his stomach, he had a hunch he also wouldn't last long either. Gaara smirked and with as much calmness as he could manage he whispered right against the blond's left ear.

"How do you want it, my little fox? Huh? Gentle and Slow…" He changed the rhythm of his strokes to the mentioned one making Naruto let out a moan. "Or hard and fast?" His caress changed and caused Naruto to scream out in pleasure, Gaara smiled. "It looks to me like you have just made your choice. You like it hard, don't you Naruto?" The younger boy could barely open his eyes since he had closed them tight shut during Gaara's last caress. "Then that's what you'll get." The teal eyed boy said and quickly spread the blond's legs and without any kind of warning or preparation, he rammed his cock right into him. This action made Naruto let out a loud painful scream but, noticed that he had actually gotten harder.

"Aaaaaah!" Naruto lifted an eyebrow under the intrusion, he could feel something wet between his apart from Gaara's pre-cum, he knew that the redhead had hurt him but, he honestly could care less right now, he could see that Gaara had noticed. He stayed inside of Naruto but completely still. The teal eyes locked themselves with the blue ones and gasped when Gaara's teasing smile suddenly turned into a twisted smirk the minute he discovered the blood dripping from the tanned thigh.

"I don't think this will be a problem for you, right?" He said without ever wiping that twisted smirk off his face and started moving inside the blond, making him scream again. Naruto knew that it wasn't, and started moaning at the top of his lungs in pleasure.

The thrusts were deep and brutal, hitting his prostrate dead on, causing the younger boy to feel unimaginable pleasure unlike any other he'd ever experienced before. He wouldn't last that much longer. Naruto felt how Gaara took out his cock completely and slammed it back in with great force, making the blond cum in both of their stomachs while the redhead did it inside of the blond, mixing the semen and the blood.

Gaara got off of the blond and watched how he got up and went inside the tub again. Gaara laughed, he knew every last one of Naruto's habits and also knew that he hated feeling dirty right after cumming. He got up and decided to accompany the boy in the tub. He was sitting with his back turned to him, he got close enough and turned him around with force, kissing him with just the same amount of intensity, the blond laughed.

"I see that you enjoyed it, Gaara."

"You have no idea how much."

"You could get addicted." The blond whispered in the redhead's ears, rubbing his hips against the redhead's.

"It's too late for me, Naruto. You're like a drug that I don't think of ever quitting." Naruto giggled.

* * *

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
